Clan Newspapers
For several years there have been RSB newspapers. These newspapers are one of the few parts of the community that are 100% controlled by players. RSB newspapers include reports, interviews, rankings, and recent news. Newspapers on the RSB: The Beginning The Gazzette was one of the first and the most successful papers to be created, however it wasn't the first, the first paper was by Lvpersons25 and Minibell, but it is unknown. The Gazzette (intentionally misspelled) was created by Masterominin and co-founded by Dark Shade21 and Masterominin. Several other prestigious newspapers over the years have tried to follow the success of the Gazzette's footsteps, some still in existence, some closed. Prestigious Newspapers Throughout the RSB newspaper history there have been several well-known newspapers besides the Gazzette that have prospered for months, and even years. However, not all of them still exist, and there isn't enough information still in existence to mention them all. ---- RSB Treehuggers Guild News The RSB Treehuggers Guild News (RSB TGN) was founded during September of 2007 by Laurel0. It was a newspaper dedicated completely to non-warring clans, and attracted many different members of the community. Some of the reports made by RSB TGN staff included "Buzzword: Loyalty" by Laurel0, "Helping the Community One Step at a Time" by Soldier 1033, and "Unions" by Njpebbles48. The RSB TGN was one of the most well-known newspapers, and lasted until September 2008. There were approximately twenty additions of the RSB TGN. It was replaced by the RSB Tribune, which was created on September 29, 2008 and is run by Yrolg and Soldier 1033. RSB Bulletin Founded on April 8, 2007 by Saragirl555 and Vipers02, the RSB Bulletin strives to give the latest news on what's happening in the RSB. The RSB Bulletin is currently on its nineteenth edition, and is arguably the most popular newspaper besides the RSB Gazzette. Reports include "Clan Wars: Worth the Wilderness?" by God Justice1, "The Power on the RSB" by Liquid 1520, and "The Decline of P2P Warring in the RSB" by Sundaydog11. The RSBan Founded on November 26, 2006 by Ironman2008, The RSBan ranks the best clans, logo artists, clan leaders, RSBians, and many more. Jackthod took over The RSBan after Ironman2008 retired from the RSB. He still runs it today. Reports include "Why are Clans so Afraid to go to War?" by Indian81, "Why Can't We Just Get Along?" by Ba Ba Blue, and "Clan Recruitment Forum" by Unavenged2. RSB Press Founded on October 8th, 2007 by Allabrain, it started off as another usual newspaper for the first year. It was the first paper to give descriptions about each ranked group/person. Shortly after its name change from the House of Rankings, Allabrain left, and kizowitsu took over. Eventually Jacob The Fi took over and created something new with the press. He removed all the rankings. Yes, thats right. He included more news and more reports than ever, there are no people/clans in competition with eachother, if someone is worthy their name will be published on a list however, but these lists aren't in any order. The RSB Press is known to be "The true modern Newspaper" ---- Functions of RSB Newspapers Rankings Different newspapers have different rankings. For example, most RSB newspapers have a Top Clans and Top Up and Coming Clans category, as well as a Top Leaders and Top Up and Coming Leaders category. Other categories vary from newspaper to newspaper, but some other common categories include Top and Top Up and Coming RSBans, Top Logos, and Top Logo Artists. Each category requires a specific application to be filled out. Different newspapers also have different ranking criteria, which is usually stated near the beginning of the actual paper. Reports Each newspaper has different staff members that write reports concerning different aspects of the RSB and clans. Common report topics include warring, leadership, and the current state of the RSB community. Interviews Besides reports, each newspaper also has different staff members that interview members of the community. Interviewers ask a series of questions, usually regarding the person's clan/organization and their involvement in the community, and then they publish the final report for all to read. Recent News RSB newspapers are one of the main sources of news throughout the clans community. Most newspapers display a list of recent news near the top of the paper. Common news topics include war declarations, war victories/losses, and different RSBans' involvement in the community. Community Chat RSB newspapers really show their community side by serving as community chat rooms. Different members of the community discuss topics concerning clans, the community, and the RSB, and make friends along the way. ---- See Also: * RSB * RSB Ladder Rankings Category:Articles Category:RSB